


Things They Haven't Discussed

by hypatia



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Leverage OT3, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things They Haven't Discussed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to resolute for the beta

They take turns sleeping in the middle.

No, that's not quite right.   
Each makes sure the others get their turn in the middle.   
There isn't a schedule.   
It just works.

They get more of his geeky references than they let on.  
They secretly admire the way she blurts out things they would never say.  
They are perfectly adequate cooks, but give him the chance to do something for them.

They have video of themselves.  
From multiple angles.  
It's pretty hot.

Eliot knows that Hardison is the one who keeps them together.  
Parker knows that Eliot is the one who keeps them together.  
Hardison knows that Parker is the one who keeps them together.

 _They have never used the word love..._

They wonder if a physical threat that either of them could deal with will get him killed someday.  
They wonder if his refusal to back down from a fight will get him killed someday.  
They wonder if her fearlessness will make her take a risk that will get her killed someday.

 _...they think maybe... maybe they should._

They would never hurt Eliot, because they think perhaps he is the most fragile of them.  
They love seeing Parker relaxed and happy, even when it takes multiple orgasms to accomplish.  
They don't take the same risks they used to because they know Hardison disapproves.

No, that's not quite right. Hardison _worries like a mother hen_.  
Eliot worries like a mother grizzly.  
They have no idea whether Parker worries.

 

She knows perfectly well that her blunt pronouncements seem outrageous. But look, she believes in results, and one of those has resulted in some of the best sex any of them has ever had.

He knows that he is probably going to always be the one who gets rescued. But hell, if that's the way it has to be, he wants it to always be them doing the rescuing.

He knows that they are careful with him after a fight. Fingertips curve around bruises and familiar positions are subtly altered. But that's okay, their tenderness is an unexpected gift.

 

If what they do, or one of Nate's plans ever threatens this, whatever this is... this wins.

 

Post Script  
Nate suspects that his best good deed so far has been creating, however accidentally, a place where Parker and Eliot and Hardison can be together.


End file.
